


Bad 01

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baxter Wing-Dings Gaster, Child Murder, Death, Evil W. D. Gaster, Murder, child abuse mention, fell!Bax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: An evil monster shows mercy in the only way he knows how.





	Bad 01

**Author's Note:**

> Again, child murder/death warning.

The sun was setting, there was a chill in the air, and as the temperatures lowered, the humidity of the day collected on the old, rusty playground equipment. On the creaking swing set, a child sat crying quietly to himself. His face was pressed against the chain, the cool metal being a stark contrast to the heated bruise blossoming over his pudgy cheek. His father had hit him again, and this time, he ran. 

He came to the only place he knew. 

Nearby, overlooking the playground, was a steep hill. Atop the hill stood a towering, winged creature. He was full of holes, covered in cracks, missing part of his skull. For any child, he’d be a nightmare. 

But as he stepped near the sniffling human, the only thing he saw in the child’s eyes was hope and wonderment. Not a hint of fear. 

The monster stood near the edge of the swing set, unmoving, even as the child slid off the seat and timidly shuffled towards him. He eyed the monster’s wings. In a quiet, sad voice, the child asked, “Are you an angel?” 

Amusement stirred in the monster’s head as his jagged maw twisted into a smile. He spread his grotesque wings and held open his arms. The child’s eyes drifted from the wings, to the holes in his hands and chest. When he looked at the monster’s smiling face again, the monster replied, “No. I am God.” 

Amazement took the child’s face at that. The monster chuckled before addressing what interested him most. 

“Little one. Who has struck you?” 

The child instantly looked down, seeming hesitant to reply. The monster waited patiently. The child muttered something about his father. A pause from the monster. 

“Come here. I will... send you to heaven.” 

The child suddenly looked frightened, but the monster’s smile never wavered. “Don’t worry… it won’t hurt. You’ve suffered enough, haven’t you?” he asked in a sickly sweet tone. 

The child began to cry as he walked forward, feeling helpless, as if knowing he had no choice. An obedient little thing. The monster knelt down and held out his hand, pressing it to the child’s chest when he was near enough. The moment he touched the monster’s hand, he collapsed, his soul shattering. A display of mercy, considering the monster keeps the souls of those he destroys. 

The monster stood and walked to the edge of the playground, leaving the body behind, then spread his wings and took to the sky. A cowardly man, who was not worthy of title “father,” needed a personal punishment before the monster could begin razing the city.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have left tumblr!**  
>  I've made a Discord server dedicated to RP with my Gaster OCs. It's called "Barathrum," and anyone is welcome to join or ask for invites.  
> 


End file.
